Changelog 0.24
There are some great features planned for this update, so developers will start 2013 with a blast! The 0.24 update will be implemented on January 9th 2013. We focused especially on polishing the Great buildings feature and added some brand new items to help you collect your Blueprints more swiftly. Also a Great building overview has been introduced in the Town hall. Major features: Great Buildings overview Keeping track of all the Great buildings you are supporting is no easy task, so we came up with a feature that will help you with this in the future. An overview that displays all the Great building contributions you have done, plus your current rank, can now be found in the town hall, in the news section. Trade duplicate Blueprints: We noticed players were receiving a lot of duplicate blueprints. It is now possible to trade 2 duplicate blueprints for 1 RANDOM Blueprint of the same Great building. Simply go the the inventory and click on the Great building with the duplicates and select the pieces you wish to trade, by clicking on them. Then click on the new "trade 2:1" button below, and you will get a random new Blueprint. Increased Blue Print Droprate: Many of you had trouble finding all the pieces to finish your constructions so the droprate of the Blue prints (for both motivating and plundering) has been increased. Added a Ranking for previous levels of GBs We added ranking in the ranking window from previous levels of the Great Buildings. Features: *Guild members are now marked in the medal ranking.*A production sound was added to the bakery. *The performance of the resource Pickup was improved. *It is now possible to visit and send a message to players that helped build your great building in the GB menu.*polished buildings display a gold icon. Bugfixes: *Health of units was often displayed wrong when clicking on military buildings. This has been fixed. *The army buff icons were re-sized & the tool-tips are highlighted green. *A display bug with happiness was fixed. *Replying to a message caused a bug on some servers. It should now work as intended. *Military and Goods buildings sometimes disappeared after the page was refreshed. This will not happen in the future. *The "delete a Forge Point Package" text has been re-formatted. *In some cases it was impossible edit the profile text. This bug was resolved. *The global ranking pages had a bug, and you can now navigate as intended. *Opening the message center caused an Internal Error. This has been fixed. *Friends now also display a castle icon if they own a Great Building. *The social bar now updates correctly after visiting or plundering a neighbour. *Some Great building boosts were falsely mislabelled as "coin boosts" (Notre-Dame). They are now correctly displayed as supply boosts. *Leaving a guild should now always be possible, even if you are the only person in the guild. *Building military buildings no longer causes the game to become none responsive. *Random quest windows (old quests) no longer spawn. *It is now possible to lose and revive your entire army and attack another player without refreshing the page. *A bug in the Great building donation Ranking was fixed. *A sentence which was displayed after conquering a sector was fixed. *Inactive players are correctly removed from the Great buildings donate list. *If no Blueprints are rewarded the "empty grid" image is no longer shown. *Blue Prints are now being correctly rewarded after boosting a Great building and levelling it up. *Stuck production buildings now work as intended once more. *The error message for creating a clan with a duplicate name has been fixed. *Spending Forge points earned from Great buildings no longer causes an error. *Trade: Creating trade offers can now be done more swiftly (less loading time). *The Great Buildings construction window has been reformatted slightly. *The "Pickup all" feature now also considers the Great Building. *The Quest Progress Bar now stays in its designated format. *Forge-point packages no longer hide blueprints after they are used. *An Internal Error occurred upon attempting to Open the Message Center. This has been fixed. Battle changes: *The buffed unit attack/defence value in the army tool-tip are highlighted green. *The final reports have been formatted to allow more BP digits. *A bug which crashed some battles was fixed. *The correct smiley face is now displayed in the battle summery window. *The Battle Summery window has been optimized. *Some Great buildings did not give the correct Battle bonus. This has been fixed. *Deal Castle Defensive Bonus - The defensive Bonus wrongfully Applied defence to Attacking Armys as well. This has been fixed. *The defence boost for attacker appears also when the unit is in the unit pool/defence. Quest changes: *The ability to pay with medals to fulfill quest conditions has been optimized. *A bug with involving cancelling trades has been fixed. *Goods gathered via own offers on the market are now taken into account for progress. Category:Changelog